


Soeurs de sang

by Hoolia



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoolia/pseuds/Hoolia
Summary: Akame et Kurome tenaient beaucoup l'une à l'autre. Leur lien si fort leur avait permis de tenir le coup, de survivre dans ce monde sans pitié. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Akame n'aurait laissé rien ni personne faire de mal à sa petite soeur. Quoi qu'il eu fallu qu'elle fasse, elle l'aurait fait. Quel qu'en soit le prix.
Ce one-shot ce situe durant l'enfance de Akame et Kurome, déjà séparées de leurs parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello petit lecteur curieux ! Bienvenue sur ce one-shot ! Comme tu as du le voir dans le résumé il concerne Akame et Kurome, nos deux soeurs adorées. J'affectionne particulièrement ces deux personnages (ma petite soeur et moi en avons fait un de nos premiers cosplays, c'est pour dire!), je tenais donc à retracer un épisode de leur histoire.
> 
> Voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire !

La jeune fille hurla, mettant toute la force de ses bras frêles dans son coup, tandis qu'elle se précipitait à toute vitesse vers sa soeur, qui s'apprêtait à se défendre. Rapidement, son arme s'abattit sur celle de son adversaire, qui en profita pour se baisser et lui faire perdre l'équilibre. La petite brune vacilla et tomba en arrière, avant de s'exclamer avec indignation :

\- Onee-chan c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu m'as poussée ?

Sa camarade ramassa son katana en bois et le lui tendit avec un sourire.

\- Dans un vrai combat, il n'y a pas de règles, Kurome.

Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur la tête de sa petite soeur, qui affichait toujours une moue boudeuse.  
Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Elles voulaient profiter l'une de l'autre, créer assez de bons moments, assez de bons souvenirs, pour pouvoir tenir le coup au cas où un jour elles seraient à nouveau séparées.

\- On recommence ? Proposa Akame, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse de sa soeur.

Malgré son âme d'enfant, Kurome ne baissait jamais les bras, elle voulait devenir aussi grande, forte, courageuse et gentille que sa soeur. Cependant, en tant que membre spécial de l'armée, elle ne pouvait passer ses journées qu'en s'entrainant à devenir plus puissante.  
Les deux soeurs avaient été choisies, avec de nombreux autres enfants, pour faire partie d'une division spéciale d'assassins au service de l'empereur. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elles ne soient confrontées à la mort, qui bientôt serait devenu même plus que leur quotidien.  
Mais alors que le combat allait reprendre, un soldat fit sont apparition. Les deux soeurs se stoppèrent dans leur élan, et remarquèrent tout de suite les différentes médailles sur la veste de l'homme, représentatives de son rang élevé au sein de l'armée, et accessoirement de sa puissance. Akame et Kurome se mirent au garde à vous, surprises d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi haut gradé : en effet cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elles avaient commencé à accompagner leurs supérieurs en mission, et elles n'avaient pas encore joué de rôle décisif dans ces meurtres.

\- Vous deux, préparez-vous, il y a une urgence. Votre première mission individuelle va avoir lieu plus vite que prévu.

Il les examina attentivement de haut en bas, comme pour juger si elles en étaient vraiment capables, et ajouta :

\- Vous allez pouvoir nous montrez l'étendue de vos capacités.

Il fit signe aux deux adolescentes de le suivre et ressortit par la porte qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer. Les deux soeurs se dévisagèrent. À vrai dire, toutes deux appréhendaient ce moment. Jusque là, elles n'avaient participé qu'à des missions de reconnaissance, en tant qu'observatrices. Elles n'avaient pas encore tué. Normalement, après tout ce temps passé dans ce centre, entrainées, élevées pour devenir des assassins, elles n'auraient pas dû avoir ce sentiment amer, cette hésitation. Pourtant toutes deux avaient peur et un message silencieux semblait se transmettre entre leurs regards. Sans doute était-ce leur lien si fort qui leur avait permis de garder leur humanité. Mais tiendraient-elles le coup après avoir mis fin à la vie d'un être humain ? Akame était loin d'en être sûre.  
Elle laissa tomber son faux katana, rapidement imitée par sa petite soeur, et toutes les deux s'engouffrèrent l'une derrière l'autre dans le sombre couloir où avait disparu leur supérieur.

Après avoir reçu toutes les informations pour mener à bien leur mission, les deux soeurs franchirent la lourde porte en bois qui représentait l'entrée de leur centre d'entraînement. Elles marchèrent côte à côte sur une dizaine de mètres, sans regarder en arrière, et puis Akame réalisa. Elles étaient dehors. À l'extérieur. Et elles étaient seules, ormis les deux sentinelles qui les regardaient s'éloigner depuis leurs poste près de l'entrée.

Kurome lui pris la main, et toutes deux s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt qui entourait le centre.  
Durant les longs mois qu'elles y avait passé, elles avaient eu le temps d'apprendre la typographie des environs. Rapidement, elles furent hors du champ de vision des deux sentinelles, et comme le craignait Akame, une idée traversa l'esprit de sa petite soeur.  
\- Onee-chan ! Vite il faut qu'on parte loin d'ici !

Akame se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était sûre que la question finirait par se poser tôt ou tard. Elles étaient seules, à l'extérieur, sans surveillance. N'était-ce pas l'occasion idéale pour fuir, pour récupérer leur liberté volée ? Malheureusement, la jeune fille savait que c'était impossible. Si elles ne menaient pas à bien leur mission et faisait le choix utopique de prendre la fuite, elles n'auraient plus que quelques heures à vivre. On les retrouverait, pour sûr, et tous leurs rêves d'avenir seraient réduits à néant.

\- On ne peut pas Kurome.

L'adolescente s'immobilisa et baissa les yeux.

\- Alors on va vraiment tuer cette pauvre dame ?

Leur mission consistait à assassiner une femme qui avait apparemment reprit les "affaires" de son époux décédé. C'est tout ce qu'elles savaient, et elles n'auraient pas eu le droit à plus d'informations, même si elles l'avaient voulu.

\- On fait ça pour la bonne cause, tu le sais, se justifia Akame.

Mais à vrai dire, elle n'en savait que trop rien. Cette femme méritait-elle la peine capitale ? Était-il juste de posséder le droit de vie et de mort d'une personne ? Leurs supérieurs agissaient-ils vraiment pour le bien de l'empire ? Ces questions demeuraient sans réponses. Akame savait seulement que si elle voulait garder sa soeur auprès d'elle et pouvoir survivre, elle devait obéir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
Elle se rapprocha de Kurome qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et la prit dans ses bras.

\- On s'en sortira. On s'en sortira toujours.

Ainsi elles reprirent leur route. Elles ne savaient pas de quoi seraient faites les années à venir, mais elles étaient persuadées que tant qu'elles resteraient ensemble elles tiendraient le coup.

\- Dis, tu te souviens de ce que papa disait toujours ? Demanda Kurome, rompant enfin le silence.

Akame sourit. Leur père avait toujours été quelqu'un de pacifique. C'était probablement grâce à lui que les deux soeurs étaient si attachées l'une à l'autre : elle ne se disputaient jamais, même avant que leur vie ne soit bouleversée elles étaient très proches.

\- Oui, il disait que maman et nous étions les seules qui comptions ses yeux. Qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous détestera si on tue quelqu'un ?

Akame se sentait mal. Leurs parents lui manquaient plus que tout. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le dernier jour qu'elle avait passé auprès d'eux, en famille.

\- Bien sûr que non. Maman non plus. Pas tant qu'on à une bonne raison.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Les deux soeurs avaient déjà parcouru divers kilomètres. Elles n'avaient fait qu'une courte pause pour faire le plein d'énergie. Elles n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur ce jour-là. Akame se repassait toutes les règles et leçons qu'elle avait appris tout au long de son entraînement. Elle était anxieuse.

Lorsque enfin elles arrivèrent à proximité du lieu présumé où était sensée se trouver leur cible, les deux enfants se plongèrent dans leur rôles d'assassins. Elle continuèrent d'avancer, dans le silence le plus total. Très vite elle repérèrent la femme qu'elles avait pour ordre de supprimer. Elle était là, chantonnant tout en étendant le linge devant le petit chalet qui devait être sa maison. Le panier à linge à ses pieds débordait de vêtements noirs et gris. Akame compris de suite que c'était la preuve des jours de deuil qu'elle avait du endurer après la mort de son mari.

La jeune fille échangea un regard entendu avec sa petite soeur. Elles allaient passer à l'action. Chacune se glissa d'un côté de la pauvre femme, dissimulée derrière arbres et buissons. Elle se regardèrent de nouveau tandis que leur victime continuait de fredonner. Et puis, d'un commun accord, les deux soeurs s'élancèrent sur elle. Akame serra ses poings autour de son katana, et le planta sans broncher dans le dos de sa victime, rapidement suivie de sa soeur. Kurome n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hésiter un instant, et son arme avait dévié de plusieurs centimètres. Si Akame n'avait pas été là, leur cible aurait probablement échappé à cette mort certaine.  
La femme s'écroula dans un bain de sang. Elle était probablement morte sur le coup, n'ayant rien vu venir. Akame rangea son arme. Cependant au lieu d'entendre le grincement de katana de sa soeur glissant dans son fourreau, elle l'entendit tomber lourdement.

\- Kurome...

Akame s'approcha de sa petite soeur et la pris dans ses bras. C'était dur de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Bien plus dur qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais imaginé.

\- C'est fini maintenant... on rentre, souffla l'aînée, voulant rassurer la petite brune tremblante.

-N-non.., murmura celle-ci, entre deux sanglots.

Kurome leva le bras, pointant quelque chose derrière sa grande soeur. Inquiète, Akame se retrouna.  
Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans se tenait là, un ourson en peluche à la main.

\- Ma... Mama ? Appela-t-il.

Akame serra les dents.

\- Mama ? Mama ! Mama ! Continua-t-il, commençant à pleurer en voyant que sa mère ne se relevait pas.

Akame se releva. Ignorant sa petite soeur qui tentait de la retenir en larmes, elle avança vers le petit enfant.

\- Éliminer les témoins, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, comme pour justifier l'acte horrible qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre.

Elle s'approcha du garçon qui continuait d'appeler vainement sa mère. Il leva les yeux vers Akame, qui ne pu que croiser son regard implorant.  
Mais l'adolescente ne défaillit pas et sortit l'arme de son fourreau. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette mission. Ainsi elle protégerait Kurome. Elle resterait avec elle. Quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'elle doive faire.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle.

Son katana s'abattit froidement sur le petit corps tremblant du garçon. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et après un dernier gémissement, il expira son dernier souffle.

Akame laissa tomber son arme. Elle venait de tuer un enfant. Un pauvre enfant de cinq ans. Une âme naïve et innocente.  
Glissant à genoux, elle se mit à crier.  
Qui était-elle pour se permettre de prendre la vie de quelqu'un ? Était-ce juste ? Avait-elle le droit de sacrifier quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin pour protéger Kurome ? Pour défendre leur bonheur ?  
Et pourtant avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Tuer ou être tué. C'était la seule vérité du monde dans lequel devaient vivre ces deux soeurs vêtues de rouge.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit :)


End file.
